Perjuicio
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Su relación era tóxica y contradictoria. Querían estar alejados, pero algo los hacía volver a la misma situación frustrante, y a la vez, satisfactoria.


**Disclaimer:** Mirai Nikki no me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 765.

 **Pareja:** Akise Aru y Yuno Gasai.

 **Advertencias:** narración dudosa, posible Ooc [Fuera de personaje], situaciones un poco íntimas, trama simple, etcétera.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **PERJUICIO**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Desde hace un tiempo atrás, Gasai tenía una gran cantidad de fragmentos que por más que quisiera, no podía unir. La confundían, la frustraban, quería saber que era lo que pasaba por su mente, ¿quién era ese chico pelinegro, de mirada amable y tímida a quien siempre veía? ¿De quién provenía aquélla voz que de repente la hacía voltear con ansiedad? Siempre que estaba por descubrirlo, Akise Aru aparecía.

El albino siempre llegaba cuando menos lo esperaba, en momentos de total crisis para la pelirosa, donde un sentimiento similar a la nostalgia llegaba a ella, cuando se arropaba por completo y se sentaba en su cama viendo el piso, en esos momentos que estaba por descubrir la verdad, él hacía acto de presencia.

La relación de ambos en un principio sólo estaba fundada en el respeto, no le tenía confianza en lo absoluto, ese tipo de persona con el que no podía estar más de 5 minutos hablando. Por esa razón no entendía porque terminaba en circunstancias tan íntimas con él.

Era una relación tóxica, de amor-odio, él la hacía olvidar todo aquello que la frustraba, la hacía pasar momentos inolvidables, sustituían aquello que le hacía falta, aquellos fragmentos que no lograba juntar, cada pieza se encontraba totalmente dispersa de la otra. Él la hacía pensar que no necesitaba de _aquello_ que no podía recordar. Sin embargo, en su interior podía sentir como si estuviera perdiéndose algo muy importante de su vida.

En razón de ello, su relación con Akise era contradictoria, lo quería lejos para poder descifrarlo, pero de alguna forma siempre regresaban a lo mismo; y sólo en esos momentos, ella se podía sentir _satisfecha_ consigo misma.

Lo quería, de alguna forma enferma y retorcida, ella lo sentía. Pero nunca se lo ha dicho, quizá nunca lo haga. Ni las veces que tanto la exploró y llevó su cuerpo a las estrellas, las veces que oyó latir su corazón, ni todas esas caricias y besos que le proporcionaba, ni lo bien que la hacía sentir cuando llegaba a su éxtasis, nada de eso la hacían bajar su orgullo y poder decirle un "te quiero".

Tampoco se podía decir que él necesitaba oírlo, Akise Aru sabía exactamente lo que la pelirosa sentía. No era tan difícil poder leer su mente, mucho menos cuando sabe exactamente cuál es su problema. Él conocía sobre el rompecabezas mental que ella tenía, pero era algo que ella no _debía_ descifrar, no por egoísmo de Aru (en parte), sino por el peligro que corría el mundo cuando su verdadera naturaleza homicida despertara.

De alguna forma, la protegía de ella misma; y esa era su forma de quererla.

No era ocultada la verdad del rencor que sentía Akise hacia ella, siendo esta la principal razón por la que impedía que ella siguiera armando las piezas, era una forma de ayudar tanto a él como a ella; y a pesar de que sabía que Gasai lo odiaba un poco por impedir que ella llenara por completo su vacío existencial, de un momento a otro, el simple hecho de intentar perjudicarla, conllevó a querer ayudarla, ser su amigo, convirtiéndose en lo que ahora era: una relación extraña y confusa.

No podía negarlo, el chico se encontraba jugando con fuego. Romper aquélla pared que separaba a ambos fue su primer error, ¿cómo podía parar ahora cuando cada día lo deseaba más? Porque aún existía la posibilidad de que el control que llevaba se perdiera, y ella recuperara su memoria; y el día que eso pasara, lo odiaría por siempre.

Paró de pensar al darse cuenta de la pequeña queja de la pelirosa, el chico se encontraba sosteniendo su mano un poco fuerte y no se había dado cuenta de ello, a pesar de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser Yuno, en momentos como esos era vulnerable, pero no quería decir que la chica no tomara iniciativa y se montara encima de él, ambos sostenían una lucha constante por el control, pero cuando uno de los dos cedía, perdía.

Se disculpó por su poco tacto y continuó donde habían quedado.

Ambos sentían que no podían tener suficiente del otro; un amor venenoso que no podían dejar de consumir. Se dañaban, lo sabían, pero no por eso pararían. Ellos no definían su relación, como ser parejas o estar saliendo, ellos sólo se encontraban por quizá mero interés de no estar solos (lujuria), para que Yuno Gasai no se volviera loca, y por último, pero no olvidado, porque se querían (de alguna forma) y ya no podían estar sin el otro.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Este es mi primer escrito en este fandom xD, me siento un poco apenada cuando es mi primera vez compartiendo algo para otro fandom jaja, espero les haya gustado (si lograron llegar hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias!). Quise pensar en un "final alternativo" donde Yuno nunca logró recuperar sus recuerdos y terminó con Akise (como me hubiese gustado, es que siempre termino amando parejas crack) bueno, sin más que decir, me despido, espero sus comentarios, acepto críticas constructivas siempre bajo respeto~


End file.
